mortal_kombat_vs_steet_figtherfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Chun Li
Chun Li Xang (chino (tradicional):春丽, chino (simplificado):春丽, japonés:チュンリー) es un thumbpersonaje en el Street Fighter. Ella es el primer personaje jugable femenino en aparecer en un juego de lucha-1. Introducido en el Street Fighter II , Chun-Li fue el único personaje femenino en el juego, (así como uno de los más jóvenes combatientes para aparecer en Street Fighter II ) y, aunque no tan físicamente poderoso como los otros personajes, ella es, por mucho la más rápida. Su ataque más famoso es el Hyakuretsukyaku (Las Cien Piernas Desgarradoras, comúnmente conocido como la Patada Relampago), donde da repetidamente patadas a su oponente desde una posición de pie inclinado con una velocidad increíble. La estimología del nombre de Chun-Li es del mandarín; 春 chun "primavera", lì 丽 "hermoso", lo que significa que ella es una chica soltera joven llena de la belleza de la primavera. Fuentes oficiales desde principios de los 90 indican que "Chung" era el apellido de Chun Li, aunque cabe señalar que este no podría ser el caso. En Street Fighter: La Última Batalla, Chun-Li se le dio el apellido Zang y, en Street Fighter: La leyenda, tiene el apellido Xiang, pero Capcom no lo ha reconocido oficialmente. 'Apariencia ' aparición de Chun-Li ha diferido en varias ocasiones en la serie Street Fighter, así como en el arte oficial y camafeos que ha hecho en otros trabajos. Ella es conocida por sus muslos muy musculosos. Ella es de 5 pies y 6 1 / 2 pulgadas de acuerdo con su Street Fighter Alpha 3 biografía. 'Ropa ' Chun-Li lleva el qipao, un vestido de China importó más de Manchuria, pero popular entre las niñas durante el siglo 20. Su equipo se ha modificado para permitir que un rango mucho más amplio de movimiento que un qipao normal. Ella también usa botas blancas de combate y leotardo azul oscuro con medias color café puro con su qipao. Su qipao es de color azul con detalles en oro. Que originalmente iba a llevar un qipao de color melocotón, como se ve en su perfil en el juego y termina en el original Street Fighter II. Durante el período cubierto en Street Fighter Alpha, que llevaba un chaleco bordado, unitard y zapatos deportivos, así como pulseras con clavos. No está claro por qué se optó por dejar de usar este equipo y cambiar a la qipao en posteriores juegos de Street Fighter. Con el cambio a la qipao, también cambió sus pulseras para las grandes pulseras de pinchos. En Street Fighter Alpha: La película de animación, su chaleco ha cambiado a rojo en lugar de azul. En Street Fighter 4 , el equipo alternativo de Li Chun consiste en un vestido de noche negro sin mangas con detalles en oro en la parte inferior. Lleva un cinturón negro y oro en poder de una cuerda-como cinturón rojo. El conjunto se completa con zapatos rojos, pendientes de oro y pulseras de oro y negro. El equipo se asemeja a la ropa que llevaba en uno de los episodios de la estadounidense de dibujos animados serie Street Fighter . En el arte oficial de varios, que también se ha demostrado en su traje de policía, así como (presuntamente) su atuendo favorito informal: una chaqueta de estilo universitario, camiseta, jeans y zapatos tenis blancos. Se ha demostrado en una obra de arte oficial de que al usar su ropa informal también lleva sus pulseras Alfa. 'Peinado ' Su peinado se llama "cuernos de buey", un estilo típico en el que los niñas chinas visten en sus cabellos, las representaciones de las niñas en las pinturas chinas muestran con frecuencia las niñas en los cuernos de buey. ''' '''Durante la serie Alpha, que optó por usar los adornos, mientras que en el resto de partidos, que utiliza los brocados de seda y cintas para cubrirlas, de color blanco para significar el luto de su padre. Estos brocados de seda y cintas que cubren son a veces llamado Bao. En Street Fighter 4 , al usar su traje alternativo, ella usa sus cuernos de buey sin adornos, como en su aspecto Alfa, sólo que esta vez es en manos de las cuerdas de color rojo con bolas de oro en la punta. hun-Li es generalmente una mujer alegre. A menudo es feliz y emocionada cuando gana una pelea, sobre todo con sus amigos. Como parte de la policía de la Interpol se toma su trabajo muy en serio e intentará todo lo posible para cumplir una misión. Cuando se trata de luchar, Chun-Li, tiende a llegar a ser muy competitiva con otras mujeres combatientes, pero después de la pelea con algunas de ellas se convierte en aliadas y, posiblemente, se convierten en amigas. Ella también quiere llegar a ser más fuerte debido a la experiencia en la lucha contra M. Bison, Vega, Cammy, Juri, etc También tiene una gran admiración por Ryu y actualmente está ansiosa por el reto de mejorar sus habilidades (y posiblemente impresionarlo). En general Chun-Li es alegre, ingeniosa, dedicada en la lucha. Y por supuesto que no ve con buenos ojos perder, es especialmente intensa a los rivales como Vega y Juri . La personalidad original personalidad de Chun-li fue descrita como "una joven alegre que adora a Ryu como su héroe o ídolo. Chun-Li es el personaje rápido original de la serie Street Fighter, la utilización de múltiples ataques rápidos en lugar de los ataques lentos perjudiciales de grandes personajes como Zangief. Sus movimientos ágiles y rápidos son un favorito entre los jugadores de juego. Es interesante observar que en los primeros días de los juegos de lucha arcade, muchos otros personajes femeninos jugados en un estilo similar rápida, siguiendo el ejemplo de Chun-Li. En los juegos anteriores (Street Fighter 2, principalmente) que era básicamente un carácter de carga junto con Guile y E. Honda, pero su estilo ha cambiado en los juegos más tarde para darle una sensación más técnica, así como su marca registrada "velocidad", otorgado al jugador. En casi todos los juegos, la firma Li-Chun movimiento es el Kyaku Hyakuretsu que era su capacidad de lanzar varios tiros en una sola sesión. Se la conoce como la patada relámpago . Su fácil acceso (sin rodeos presionando un botón de retroceso rápido) se ha convertido en un alimento básico en muchos juegos. Su giro Aves retroceso actúa como Ryu y Ken propio Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku. Chun-Li también puede saltar la pared, lo que significa que al presionar en la dirección opuesta después de tocar la pared en un salto le permita rebotar de la misma. Al saltar, se puede realizar una patada pisa fuerte en la parte superior de la cabeza a su oponente. A partir de Street Fighter Alpha, este movimiento se sustituye por el Shuu Sen'en, que era un retroceso de la gota de arriba que golpeó al adversario al suelo. Esto, en sí mismo, fue sustituido por el Shuu Hazan en Street Fighter III, que fue un movimiento similar en Chun-Li volteado en el aire antes de atacar con su saque de encima. También recuperó su giro Aves retroceso en ese juego. Su Kaku Kyaku Raku fue básicamente un movimiento donde se mueve de un tirón en el aire y soltar patadas a sus oponentes en la cabeza, haciendo que se caiga. Este fue reemplazado en Street Fighter III, con el "Kyaku Tenshin Shuu", que le obliga a ir todo el camino detrás del oponente para atacar, sino que también permite su combo después. Su proyectil marca se llama Kikoken, y ha sido alternativamente un ataque del movimiento y un ataque de carga en función del juego. Su Tenshou Kyaku le permitió saltar en el aire y realizar tiros consecutivos 4.3 que pueden dañar el aire opositores nacido. Otros movimientos notables que han aparecido son los Hakkei Sou, una huelga de palma de gran alcance que Chun-Li se puede hacer en su modo de X-ISM en Street Fighter Alpha 3, el Ken reishiki Kiko, una versión moderada de la Shou Kikou como parecía en los juegos de Alpha que Chun-Li puede hacer en cualquier momento en el Marvel vs Capcom serie, y el Enbu Tenshin en SVC Chaos: SNK vs Capcom, un comando similar a agarrar Zenpou Yun Tenshin que no hace daño, pero deja al oponente abierta a un combinado. Primer ataque de Chun-Li Super, el Kyaku Senretsu, fue un largo Kyaku Hyakuretsu que se movía Chun-Li adelante y podría ir a través de bolas de fuego. Su Kikou Shou, que recibió en Street Fighter Alpha, era una bola estacionaria de energía que podría llegar a los ataques que vienen de arriba y de frente. Su Hazan Tenshou Kyaku era una versión poderosa de la Kyaku Tenshou. Estas medidas recibieron aumentos típicos de poder en la serie de Marvel vs Capcom. Su aparición en Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike la vio sólo conservan un estupendo artículo de antes, la Kikosho , en una versión que más se parecía a la versión de Marvel que la original versión Alpha. Sus dos nuevos Super Artes fueron los Hoyoku Sen, una re-imaginado Senretsu Kyaku que se compone de dos ráfagas En Street Fighter IV , Chun-Li gana un nuevo combo llamado Ultra Hosenka. Es muy parecido a Hoyoku Sen, excepto que en lugar de patear al oponente lejos después de la Kyaku Hyakuretsu, patea hacia arriba y hace un oponente con tecnología de seguridad de Spinning Aves retroceso, lo que provoca un tornado y no un daño significativo. A continuación, se inicia el oponente en el aire con mucha fuerza, con gracia de aterrizaje después del oponente cae al suelo. En la última versión de Street Fighter IV (Super Street Fighter IV), se puede seleccionar un Ultra Combo entre Hosenka y Kikosho. La animación Kikosho es casi idéntica a la que se representa en Street Fighter III: Third Strike. Street Alfa Fighter 2 Editar sección En la serie Street Fighter Chun-Li era un investigador de Interpol que había estado buscando pistas sobre la reciente muerte de su padre. Entrar en un mástil de amistad con un antiguo profesor suyo y amigo de su padre, Gen , que le da una ventaja sobre quién pudo haber matado a su padre-el misterioso crimen sindicato de Shadaloo . Encontrar su líder, M. Bison , ella exige que le diga lo que sucedió a su padre. Para su sorpresa, los ataques de Bison y, básicamente, hace el trabajo rápido de ella, entonces se va volando, riéndose de ella y decirle si le ataca de nuevo que la van a matar igual que lo hizo su padre. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Chun-Li juró venganza. 2 Street Alfa Fighter 3 Editar sección Chun-Li se unió a una Aérea de los Estados miembros de la Fuerza, Charlie , para tratar de pista y acabar con Shadaloo. Luego se encontró con alguien que ella no esperaba en absoluto. Era buen amigo de Charlie y su compañero teniente, Guile . Decir que Guile no debe ponerse en la cabeza y dejar a los dos que, Chun-Li se entera de que tiene orden de llevar a Charlie de vuelta. El intento de usar la fuerza para detenerlo, Guile aparece inmediatamente y sostiene en sus brazos diciéndole que ella no puede obligar a Charlie no hacer lo que es correcto y de buenas intenciones, sin embargo, ella insiste en que ella y su pareja se quedó solo, a la que Guile responde que él nunca abandonará a sus amigos necesitados. Finalmente, el aprendizaje que Bison engañó a la Fuerza Aérea en la cancelación del bombardeo planificado de la principal base de Shadaloo, ella corrió a los dos soldados que les dicen que fueron engañados y que tendría que destruir la base por su cuenta. Chun-Li con Charlie y Guile procedió a la base de Shadaloo encuentra en Tailandia para colocar bombas alrededor de la base como Charlie y Guile cabeza en el interior de destruir la unidad de Psycho, Guile, pero entonces salió corriendo, cogiendo Chun-Li y diciéndole que Charlie había instado dos de ellos a escapar. Mientras tanto Ryu estaba luchando con M. Bison . En el camino de Chun-Li vio a un joven escapar con algunos otros (que resultó ser Cammy ) y se encontró con Ryu y escapó con él. Más tarde, Guile le dijo que Charlie estaba dentro de la base de Shadaloo durante la explosión marcado su aparente muerte en el proceso. A pesar de estar angustiados por la falta inicial de pruebas para demostrar los crímenes de Shadaloo, Chun-Li logró cerrar las operaciones del imperio del mal Shadaloo. Street Fighter II Editar sección Chun-Li recibió una invitación para el segundo Campeonato Mundial del Guerrero, y descubrió que Bison, al parecer, había sobrevivido a la destrucción de la Base en Tailandia. Con esto, ella tenía el motivo claro de destruir Shadaloo y vengar a su padre una vez más. El resultado de este torneo no es claro. No ha habido una respuesta definitiva hasta el momento, aunque independientemente del resultado, Bison se cae finalmente en manos de la némesis de Ryu, Akuma . Super Street Fighter IVEditar sección Después de retirarse, Chun-Li encuentra la vida menos de lo que había esperado, sigue sintiendo malestar. Pronto se hace un seguimiento por Guile, quien le revela evidencia de regreso de Shadaloo. Vestida con su traje se vuelve a la Interpol y se une a Guile y Cammy para derribar SIN y descubre lo que realmente sucedió a M. Bison. Ella entra en el torneo internacional de nuevos combates para acabar con pecado de una vez por todas. En su camino, que es abordado por Abel , que es la búsqueda de alguna pista sobre la organización Shadaloo. Durante el torneo, que también persigue Gen, que también participa, para obtener más respuestas sobre la muerte de su padre, se niega Gen y ella es incapaz de obligar a him.Later Juri se encuentra con que ella trata de la detención ya pesar de que es capaz de derrotar a que ella es incapaz de poner en su custodia. Infiltrarse en la instalación de la presa del SIN, que es atrapado cuando Vega se activa la base de la secuencia de autodestrucción. Ella está protegido de la caída que siguió por el general, y es finalmente rescatada por Guile y Abel. Después del torneo, le dice a Guile que ella no es sólo lucha por su padre, sino también para sí misma, y que ella seguirá siendo un policía. Street Fighter III Tercer Strike Editar sección Después de haber hecho las paces, ella continuó su trabajo como oficial de policía, y se retiró de las calles principales luchando para enseñar a los niños artes marciales después de tomar por Shadaloo para siempre. Urien secuestraron a un joven por sus proyectos científicos y Chun-Li se las arregla para ponerse al día a él. Desafiando él, derrota a Urien y reclama la joven. Desde entonces, Chun-Li ha seguido para criar a sus hijos adoptivos. Otros juegos de vídeoEditar sección Ella es un personaje cameo regularmente se utilizan en los juegos de Capcom. Con los años, Chun-Li ha aparecido en casi todos los juegos de lucha de Capcom. Después del lanzamiento de Street Fighter III 3rd Strike, que se convirtió en el único personaje además de Ryu, Ken y Akuma a aparecer en los tres principales encarnaciones Street Fighter (Street Fighter II, Street Fighter Alpha y Street Fighter III) CrossoverEditar sección Chun-Li ha aparecido en todos los cruces participación de la serie (es decir, Marvel vs Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, SVC Chaos: SNK vs Capcom y Tatsunoko VS Capcom.). Ella es un personaje jugable en el juego Namco x Capcom cruce, a la larga vinculación con Cammy. Chun-Li también fue confirmado como personaje jugable para Street Fighter IV el 7 de diciembre de 2007. Chun-Li aparece en Marvel vs Capcom 3 y en el próximo Street Fighter x Tekken Shadow Lady En Marvel Versus, en Chun-Li final (por ejemplo, si se asoció con Morrigan) que se transforma en Shadow Lady , un jefe jugable que se reconoce fácilmente como un intercambio de sprite de Chun-Li. Más allá de la apariencia básica, Sombra Señora había muchos movimientos únicos, además de Chun-Li, por ser un cyborg. Esto incluye la transformación de sus manos en una taladradora que gira, el lanzamiento de cohetes y zapping enemigos con la electricidad. Bolsillo FighterEditar sección Esta es una historia no-canónico, donde Chun-Li se entera de un animal escapado del zoológico. Ella aprehende Felicia por error y pese a las protestas de Felicia es enviada al zoológico. Al día siguiente, se entera de (Felipe) misteriosa desaparición de un artista. Marvel vs Capcom 3: El destino de dos mundosEditar sección En su conclusión, Chun Li se muestra que arrestó a los Kingpin . Películas de acción en vivoEditar sección Street FighterEditar sección Chun-Li fue presentado en una acción de la película Street Fighter (1994). Su personaje fue interpretado por el chino-americano Ming-Na Wen, quien también es reportera de noticias GNT en pos de buscar venganza contra M. Bison para causar la muerte de su padre. 2.008 películasEditar sección Artículo principal: Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li En octubre de 2006, Hyde Park Entertainment y Capcom ha anunciado su intención de producir otra adaptación de la película con la historia para centrarse en Chun-Li. Esta película estará más centrada en el personaje y basados en la historia en lugar de seguir un "complot nebulosa." 1 También, al parecer no será sólo una calle de la película Fighter con Chun-Li como protagonista, a lo largo de las líneas de Guile en el primero, pero será una película real de Chun-Li. 1 El guionista Justin Marks fue unido a escribir un guión para la adaptación. Street Fighter es que se estrenará en 2008 para el 20 º aniversario de la serie de juegos de lucha. 2 La adaptación de la película es parte del lanzamiento de Capcom multi-plataforma para el 2008 que también pondrá en marcha los juegos de video y una serie de televisión potencial en 2008. Ha sido confirmado recientemente en Comingsoon.com que la actriz de Smallville, Kristin Kreuk será Chun Li jugando en la adaptación de 2009. La secuela de Street Fighter: La Leyenda de Chun-Li será llamado Street Fighter. AnimaciónEditar sección Chun-Li fue presentado como un personaje principal de la Street Fighter II: La Película Animada. Como un agente de la Interpol, que solicita para trabajar con Guile para investigar la organización de Bison. Guile en un principio no quiere trabajar más con ella, más ganas de seguir el mismo Bison, Chun-Li, pero sigue siendo persistente y que se burla de él en atacar abiertamente a ella para obtener la frustración de su sistema. Los dos siguen siendo esencialmente inseparables después de las salas hasta que Bison se da cuenta de sus actividades. A pesar de su importancia para los juegos, Chun-Li no participa en la batalla final contra Bison en esta película, ya que es una emboscada en su apartamento de Vega y está gravemente herido en la batalla. A pesar de que logra derrotarlo, las lesiones de Chun-Li abrumarla y ella cae en coma, una angustiada Guile le promete que traerá Bison abajo y lleva a cabo la investigación sin ella, con éxito localizar minutos antes de que Ryu llega Bison. Tras la derrota de Bison a manos de Ryu y Ken , la Interpol busca a Shadaloo y destruye su sede central. Chun-Li finalmente despierta de su coma, y saca una broma cruel y cómica de Guile, haciendo que parezca que ha muerto, antes de que lo sorprende con un titular de periódico anunciando la caída de las operaciones de Bison. Los dos celebran con un abrazo. la familia de Guile no aparecen o se hace referencia, por lo que el resultado de esta escena ambigua en cuanto a cuando o no los dos tienen sentimientos el uno al otro o que comparten un platónico,-como vínculo entre hermanos. En un ejemplo famoso de fanservice, Chun-Li se le dio una escena de la ducha antes de su pelea con Vega, que ha sido censurado en diversos grados en todas las versiones de América. En la versión sin censura, las nalgas desnudas de Chun-Li y los pechos se puede ver en pantalla completa. Este fue el primer sancionado de la desnudez de un personaje de un videojuego convencional. La reciente re-estreno de la película por Manga Entertainment ofrece tanto a los "sin cortes" del Reino Unido y originales versiones JP de la película en un DVD de dos caras con su escena de la ducha completamente intacto y sin censura en la versión japonesa y los clips de su desnudez frontal En la versión del Reino Unido. Street Fighter II V En la serie de anime de 29 episodios, Chun-Li aparece como el guía de espíritu a Ken y Ryu. Su personaje en esta adaptación está muy lejos de la mujer más fuerte del mundo, ya que es sobre todo un estudiante de Kung-Fu, bajo la dirección de su padre, el más alto jefe de policía clasificados en Hong Kong. Chun-Li juega un papel importante en el final cuando ella es el cerebro lavado por el poder psico Bison. Ella y Ken convertido en un tema en el arco de Vega. También desafíos de Bison para una pelea y es derrotado por él. Street Fighter (serie animada)Editar sección En la americana Street Fighter serie animada de Chun-Li era un personaje regular y fue la voz de Donna Yamamoto. Al igual que en los juegos, que busca vengar la muerte de su padre, que murió a manos de Bison y al igual que su contraparte de películas, también trabaja como reportero de noticias. Ella aparece por primera vez en el primer episodio " La aventura comienza ", donde se encuentra con Guile , Ryu y Ken en el Brasil para luchar contra M. Bison que estaba causando problemas con Lucinda y algunos otros científicos que están tratando de encontrar una cura una enfermedad que se sufre la zona. En " La mujer más potentes del mundo "nos enteramos de que Chun-Li vio a su padre asesinado por Bison cuando era la única persona a permanecer y defender su pueblo. Chun-Li se pone entonces con el dilema de permitir que Bison para escapar o destruir una central nuclear a muchos inocentes en su país de origen China y se ve obligado a dejarlo ir para que las personas inocentes pueden ser protegidos. En " Cómo llegar a Guile "Chun-Li luchó contra El Fideo s 'mejores hombres en una pelea callejera con el fin de obtener alguna información que necesitaba, pero mientras esperaba en su habitación del hotel en la información que fue llamado para salvar a Guile de control mental de Bison. MangaEditar sección Street Fighter II mangaEditar sección En un manga Street Fighter II, publicado en la década de 1990 (escrito por Masaomi Kanzaki), Chun-Li se mantiene en su posición establecida de un agente de la Interpol investiga Bison, pero ella constantemente referencias y refleja el deseo de ganarse el aplauso de la crítica de Ryu como un luchador , también es retratado como una persona más emocional. A medida que el manga avanza, ella finalmente participa en un torneo organizado por Shadaloo, y dura más que muchos de los otros guerreros, con el tiempo chocar con Vega, retratado aquí como asesino de su padre. Chun-Li derrota a Vega, pero como en la película de SF II, no puede continuar, y ella se retiró del torneo. Sus lesiones le impiden hacer mucho cuando Ryu y Bison se enfrentan entre sí, excepto cancelar un ataque aéreo por la Interpol en la lucha dos. Chun-Li aparece por última vez en las últimas páginas del último número de la manga en una ilustración del panel que representa la detención de un traficante de drogas, que sigue ansioso por demostrar su valía a Ryu, y le envía una carta de transporte a esa determinación. Al igual que la película de anime de SF II, la historia es independiente del canon establecido. adoración de Chun-Li héroe de Ryu fue utilizado más adelante para el personaje de Sakura en los juegos de Alfa. Street Fighter Alpha anime y el mangaEditar sección En el anime y el manga basado en Street Fighter Alpha, Chun-Li es otra vez un agente de la Interpol ya que es en casi todas las iteraciones para salvar la película de acción real. En el anime, ella comienza rastreando Ryu debido a su batalla con aparente interés Sagat y Ryu en Shadaloo. Creyendo que esta información de alguna manera llevar a adelante el desmantelamiento de Shadaloo, que busca Ryu y se involucra en su lucha para derrotar la tentación del Hadou Satsui no. En el manga, se encuentra con Ryu, que ha caído en desgracia cuando comenzó a ceder a la Hadou Satsui n, y se había contratado como un guardaespaldas de algunos traficantes de drogas. Ella termina amistad con Ryu y Birdie, así como Ken (que también ocurre en el anime), y Chun-Li, Ken, Ryu y comenzar a tratar de hacer frente a la Hadou Satsui No, aunque Chun Li desempeña principalmente un papel de menor importancia en ese sentido . Sin embargo, los tres amigos se encuentran miembros de Shadaloo, y Chun-Li, al final del primer volumen del manga, rescata Cammy de ser capturado (o tal vez muerto, el manga no dice que, sólo que los perdedores son "almacenados 'en algún lugar) después de haber aplastado la mano, aparentemente o por lo menos a los heridos de alguna manera por Sodoma. Shadaloo en el manga es una vez más responsable de la muerte de su padre, aunque la identidad exacta de que el asesino aún no ha sido revelado. ComicsEditar sección Malibu Serie En la década de 1990, Malibu Comics produjo una serie de corta duración de la calle cómics Fighter, que contó con Chun-Li como haber conocido a Ryu y Ken, al menos desde la adolescencia más tarde, junto a su haber ya sea una relación romántica con o interés en Ryu. Hasta el momento, es el único cómic o manga conocido por haber mostrado Chun-Li con el pelo suelto. El cómic sobre todo no se centra en Chun-Li o Ryu, en particular, sino en la reacción de varios de los personajes con el asesinato de Ken Masters. En este cómic nunca se terminó (que fue cancelada después de sólo tres números), la historia nunca fue resuelto, y no se hizo mención del padre de Chun-Li o de sus conexiones con la Interpol. Esta serie fue producida al parecer en algún momento antes del lanzamiento de Super Street Fighter II, ya que ninguno de los caracteres introducidos en ese juego apareció en ella. Udon de la serieCuando Udon comics tomó la licencia de cómics de la franquicia Street Fighter para la distribución de América, Chun-Li de nuevo se convirtió en un personaje central, que participan en la caza de bisontes y Shadaloo. Sin embargo, en la historia nueva, no es Bison o Vega, quien es el asesino del padre de Chun-Li, Cammy, sino más bien, antes de su ser liberado del control de Bison. Chun-Li, Cammy batallas cuando se encuentran cara a cara por primera vez. vientos Chun-Li a perdonar Cammy por sus acciones debido al hecho de que, como tenía un sirviente lavado el cerebro de Bison en ese momento, ella no era responsable del asesinato del padre de Chun-Li, Bison era. Como resultado, ella se ha vuelto su mirada a Bison con la esperanza de lograr su venganza. modo de Chun-Li de los cambios de vestido varias veces a lo largo de los comics de Udon, desde trajes usados en Street Fighter Alpha, a su qipao más tradicional de los juegos de Street Fighter II. Ha recibido una invitación de Shadaloo para entrar en un torneo en manos de Bison. El cómic parece ser la mezcla elementos de los diferentes juegos juntos. En la cultura popular Editar sección Chun-Li es una de las primeras protagonistas femeninas de videojuegos para lograr una amplia popularidad. Antes de Street Fighter II de ser liberado en 1991, la mayoría de personajes femeninos en los juegos existía como objetivos a ser rescatados o yeso en los papeles de otros personajes secundarios, como la gente del pueblo, novias, el oponente ocasional, o simplemente la decoración de fondo y, como tal, no fueron muy pocas heroínas de los videojuegos basados en la acción. Tras el éxito de Street Fighter II y la popularidad de Chun-Li, protagonista femenina se convirtió cada vez más común. Desde entonces, en los juegos con los personajes seleccionables, por lo menos uno de ellos será casi siempre mujeres, y una serie de juegos lanzados desde entonces han puesto un personaje femenino en el papel principal. Chun-Li ha hecho cameos en diversos ámbitos de la manga "Hadas de aterrizaje a una escena de fondo en los EE.UU. de dibujos animados de Jackie Chan Adventures . Británica de indie rock Arctic Monkeys tiene una canción titulada "Chun-Li de Spinning Aves Kick", una pista instrumental todavía inédito a partir de ahora. CotizacionesEditar sección Calle Fighter IIEditar sección *"Yo soy la mujer más fuerte del mundo." "No hay ninguna posibilidad para que yo! Desafío a alguien más!" (Versión de consola) Calle Alfa Fighter Alpha 2 y *"No tengo tiempo para los aficionados!" "Esperaba mejor." "Si vas a luchar, luchar de verdad." "Usted no tiene las habilidades que era un fantástico!" Calle Alfa Fighter 3 *"No se preocupe. Yo no dañar nada definitivamente, creo." "La capacidad de lucha es importante ... las esposas sólo ir tan lejos!" "Necesito unas vacaciones! Ser un inspector no es fácil!" "Sólo estoy cumpliendo con mi deber ... Por favor no lo tomes como algo personal!" "Mi fuerza debe haber sido algo que no estaban preparados para!" "¡Uy! Lo siento si te golpean no demasiado duro!" "Así que, ¿tiene algo que decir en su defensa?" "La velocidad es algo más importante que la fuerza!" Calle Fighter III: Third Strike *"Sigo siendo la mujer más fuerte del mundo? Dime!" "Oye, déjame en paz! Soy un luchador, no un periodista!" "Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que he estado en una lucha justa!" "No, yo nunca he tirado ninguno de mis pulseras de distancia. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?" "El poder es inútil sin la habilidad y la velocidad!" "Ponga un poco de pensamiento en sus acciones y que eliminará su arrepentimiento." "Usted no ha visto mi mejor todavía! Por favor, déjame mostrarte!" "Usted sería grande si usted encuentra una mejor razón para luchar!" Super Street Fighter IV (Nota: para mantener esta sección de crecimiento considerable, las comillas específicos para cada personaje y una línea-se omiten) *"Mantenga un ojo en mí, padre! No voy a defraudar!" "Me siento más fuerte que de costumbre, que una formación especial realmente valió la pena!" "¡Uf! Eso no fue un día de campo! Me parece que necesito para construir más masa muscular!" "En comparación con la escoria que tratar como a un policía, la lucha que era un pedazo de pastel!" "Estoy cansado. Tal vez voy a comer unos dulces para recargar." "Todos los hombres se inclinan ante mí! Soy la mujer más fuerte del mundo!" "No está mal! Debemos hacer esto de nuevo alguna vez!" "Usted fue el aliento hacia el final. Es necesario trabajar en su resistencia." "Perdón por ser contundente, pero que simplemente no tienen lo necesario para superarme". Imagenes Street-fighter-chun-li.jpg|Kristin Kreuk hace el papel protagonico de Chun Li de la Película de Street Fighter la Leyenda (2009) Ming-na-chun-li.jpg|Ming-Na Hace el papel de Chun Li la película de Street Fighter: La última batalla (1994) Mchun.gif 712b0117.jpg|Chun Li en la versión anime de Street Fighter II-V (1995) Chun-Li C USA.png|Chun Li en la Versión Animado de EEUU de Street Fighter la Serie (1995) Chun-Li animated movie.png|Chun Li en la Película de Anime de Street Fighter ll (1994) Xsf-chun-li-classic1vs.gif Sprite ChunLi_breathe.gif Chun-snk-stand.gif Super_street_fighter_2_turbo_chun_li.gif Sf-chunli.gif Chun li gif by gravelee-d5q14aq.gif Categoría:Plantillas Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Street Figther Categoría:Personajes de Capcom Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Personajes Chinos Categoría:Maestros del Kung Fu Categoría:Personajes de Margen de la Ley Categoría:Personajes Principales